Geralt's Pet
by NexandaTora
Summary: Geralt finds a mysterious egg and he's not too sure what to do with it so he decided to take to to Yennifer as a present.


"Hmm" Geralt grumbled as he stated at this bright red egg. He didn't know what it was or what it contained his most likely options was that of a dragon's egg or a Wyvern. He had found it in the nest all alone and decided to take it thinking it could come in use for something later. He made sure to inspect the rather rigid and stripped egg. It was like nothing he had seen before. Though hearing some footsteps made him jump and quickly hide the egg in between his legs and cover it just under his shirt; having taken off his armor some time ago before to take shelter for the night in the local tavern.

"What can I get for you?" The tavern girl asked.

"One of the house" He stated not caring though panicked slightly as his sensitive ears started to hear some cracking and felt some movement beneath his shirt.

"One coming right up!" Thankfully both him and the egg was tucked away in the furthest corner of the tavern away from the humans that were in the bar that night and in a little nook where only his table sat. Once the woman came back and place the drink on the table and walked away, Geralt put the dragon egg back on the table to watch it hatch.

"Dragon" He stated with a nod as he finally saw the head peak though.

"Graa?" It tilted its head to the side in a rather high pitch making sound though quietly compared to the music of the bar and the chatter of humans.

"Male from the spines and small horns" He continued to grumble as he inspected the creature.

"Raaa!" It called again as it break form the egg slowly with his claws. Geralt slowly and carefully assisted it break from the egg. Once free it slowly stepped its way to Geralt, as it began to purr, or at least it sounded like it was purring. More friendly growling if that was such a thing.

Petting the dragon on it's head curiously he made sure to give it a once over. All had seemed normal with the small creature, wings seemed to be in fine shape all though rather small, bright ruby red in colour but more darker around the wings and spine where wyvern's like stripes lied flat across it's body from head to the tip of it's tail.

He soon got up and with a pointed finger stated. "Stay there." The small dragon looked to him curiously. Heading to his room, he needed to get back into his armor to leave this place; he couldn't stay the night, not when this dragon hatched and needed Yen to help him with it. 

Though he groaned as the dragon clearly hadn't listened and moved away from where it originally had stood. Going back to the Tavern owner where he asked for his money back before making his way to the table to finish his drink and look for the dragon, though frowned as he found a few plates along with silver cutlery under the table where he had sat.

"Hey miss! Got some cutlery? Mines gone!" A knight asked as he was in the middle of his meal. Oh shit Geralt then immediately low key smelled the area to try and locate the little troublemaker. Only to curse again when it was coming back his way in the shadows with another plate in it's mouth. Quickly grabbing the place from it's mouth once it returned he stuffed it in a spare bag he hand and made his way out from the tavern and on his trusted horse Roach.

Though he was thankful he wasn't too far away from Toussaint where he said he would meet up with Yen at his vineyard.

Once on his merry way on the road he took the growling dragon out from the back where it climbed up onto his shoulder and lay to rest as the darkness of the night began to take over the land.

Sighing with a shake of his head it seemed the little troublemaker was tired from all that running around but he was just glad it wasn't seen. That could have been some real big trouble if the dragon got spotted.

It wasn't until early morning when he finally arrived at the estate and stopped before he smiled. He was glad to be in the bright land of his estate.

Knocking on the door before he entered the dragon soon yawned and hopped off his shoulder to explore, though making rather strange sound like. "Hmmm, raaa? Graaa" And even taking an opportunity to gently gnaw on one of his piece of armor it could reach; through the creature's teeth wasn't anywhere near strong enough to actually bend or bite though it.

"I'm home!" he called as the creature soon wandered off to explore the house fully for what it was.

"Ahh Good morning Geralt" Yen smiled in nothing but the normal corset set he was rather fond of. "How are you-" She was soon cut off buy a creature bounding up to him much like a dog. "What is this?" She questioned as the dragon sat at his feet with a crown in it's mouth and looking up for appraisal.

"It's a baby dragon" he stated simple but took the crown from it's mouth before growling happily and going back out in search for more shiny objects. 

"I can see that Geralt but why is one here in our house?" She question as she slowly was getting more and more agitated by the second, her arms crossed and a frown on her soft perfect lips.

"Well I found it as an egg and I was going to give it to you as a-" He was interrupted by it coming back with a floren in it's mouth. "Present…" He mused as he took it and the dragon gave a loud yap before looking around the room for more shiny object to where it was trying to access something underneath a bookcase where lied some, if not most of Yen's books from which she studied from.

"This will end badly Geralt at it thinks you're it's mother and it's trying to please you by search your horde and looking for thing you've lost… It seems this one likes shiny things" She warned as it quickly came back with another crown in it's mouth.

"I'll be rich without needing to go and take on jobs" He chuckled as he bent down to praise his new pet and put another crown he had lost back into his pocket. 

"Even so be rid of it soon!" She warned as she turned. "And don't name it! You'll get attached;much like Roach" She warned before going back to bed it was roughly 5 am after all, even perfect sorceresses needed their beauty sleep.

"Ok" He shrugged but as the baby dragon looked back to him he couldn't help but think. "Dandelion... " He mused with a nodded. "How about it? Like Dandelion?" He mused as it growled louder back and pushing more into Geralt. "Dandelion it is then" He smiled back at the creature and picked it up to take it into the kitchen to feed it. 


End file.
